


Tom Hiddleston and his Characters Imagens & Headcannons

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Kong: Skull Island (2017), Loki - Fandom, Marvel, The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Other, imagens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: This will be a book full Tom Hiddleston, Loki, James, Magnus, and more of his many characters headcanons, so things like Dating Loki would include, having a prank war with Loki would include, and having a day home with Tom would include. Stuff like that. Hope you enjoy! I will try to make as many of these as I can into one-shots.





	1. Cuddling With Loki Would Include

\- Loki would be reluctant to cuddle at first. He wouldn't exactly know what to do.

\- You and Loki would be laying in bed reading when you first decided to try cuddling him.

\- You set your book on the nightstand next to your bed and move closer to Loki.

\- You wrap your arms around his torso and put your whole body against his, nuzzling your head into his neck.

\- You could feel him tense up and took that as a sign to stop.

\- Sadly you began to detach yourself from Loki, but before you could he wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you closer to him.

\- You looked up and saw that Loki was looking at you with a loving smile.

\- "Loki?" You asked surprised that he was cuddling back.

\- Loki brought his other hand to cradle your head and stroke your hair

\- "I was just surprised, Love," Loki said lovingly. "I love you Y/N"

\- You tow keep cuddling till you fall asleep.

\- From then on Loki wants to cuddle all the time, but only you know that.

\- He loves to run his fingers through your hair. 

\- On the couch, in bed, by a campfire. If he is near you he will want to cuddle.

\- He is the big spoon and loves to wrap his arms around you and make you feel safe. He loves the closeness that spooning gives the two of you.

\- You are super happy about how much Loki likes to cuddle, and are more than happy to oblige in his cuddling needs.

\- To the two of you, cuddling is a show of trust and a way to have closeness.


	2. Imagine Loki being Scared of Thunder

Imagine Loki is afraid of thunderstorms, (because it reminds him of how powerful Thor is and how Loki still feels like he is in Thor's shadow,) but not telling anyone because he is embarrassed. Loki starts to date someone who loves Meteorology, and gets really existed when a Storm comes, but doesn't know how much Loki Hates them. One night when they are laying in bed there is a thunderstorm and Y/N got up to watch it out the window, but then she hears soft whimpers coming from their bed. She then sees how frightened Loki's is of the storm and cuddles him, and has an idea to help him. About a week later she is tracking a thunderstorm that is going to be going by them and decides to show Loki just how beautiful thunderstorms can be.


	3. Being Sam Winchester's Lost Twin Sister and Loki is Your Secret Boyfriend

Imagine you were Sam Winchester's twin sister, but you were taken by a demon when you were born, so no one knows about you. Not long after that a very mischievous angel named Gabriel found you and took you under his wing. He raised you and also gave you the powers of a trickster when you were about fifteen. Once you were able to take care of yourself he left you to let you live your life, but then something happened. When you were seventeen you became a fulltime hunter and used your powers to save people or screw with the bad ones, (Like the first episode with Gabriel in it.) When you were twenty you got wind of some strange happenings in a town in the mountains, so you went to investigate thinking it was your run-of-the-mill job, but you were very wrong. Upon your arrival, you found a fellow trickster, but not just any trickier, Loki himself. You two got along very well and after a few moths Loki asked you to be his girlfriend, and you, of course, said yes. About a year later you were trying to stop a group of vampires, but in doing so you were seen using your trickster powers, and unknown to you are the attention of two hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester. You learned of their arrival too late and they now had you cornered in an ally. You remembered that when you asked Gabriel about who your family was he said that the only ones left were the two Whicherser brothers, and you were overjoyed to see them. They, on the other hand, took some convincing, but when their friend whom I recognized as Cass said that I was, in fact, Sam's younger twin they welcomed me with open arms. Now the only trouble was introducing my two overprotective big brothers to my trickster boyfriend, Loki........


	4. Having a Day at Home With Tom Would Include

-At first, you two would just cuddle in bed enjoying one another's company.

-You two never really get to have a whole day to yourselves because Tom might be off filming or you are at rehearsals for a play you are in, so you two loved a good cuddle.

-After a while of cuddling you decided to make some breakfast for the two of you, so you left Tom in bed and went to the kitchen to start on some food.

-You were making eggs and reading the script for the play you were currently in and reading your lines quietly to yourself out loud.

-"I know not that: but such a handkerchief - I am sure it was your wife's - did I today see Cassio wipe his beard with."

(AN: If you can name the play I will love you forever!)

-"If it bet that,-" I heard a voice say as two strong arms wrap around my waist.

-I chuckled as Tom had said the next line, and remembered he had also been in this play when he was younger, but played a different role then I was. 

-"Good morning, love." Tom said as he nestled his face into my neck affectedly. 

-"Morning sweetheart," I said turning around in Tom's arms so that I would be facing him.

-Tom leans down to kiss you and you stand on your tip toes in order to reach him because of how tall he is. 

-You wrap your arms around his neck and he would tighten his grip around your waist bringing you closer so that your bodies are right agest each other.

-You two would eat breakfast and clean up the kitchen, and while doing so you two began to dance around the room.

-You would both dance a slow waltz together and slowly dance your way to the couch.

-Once you two get the couch, Tom would fall onto it pulling you on top of him.

-You two would stay there just enjoying each other's company and reading together.

-After a while of Tom reading his book and you reading your script, you feel Tom shift under you.

-You move over so Tom can sit up and you look over at him with a smile.

-"Love?" Tom began to ask. "Would you mind if I helped you with your lines?"

-You laughed at his request and agreed. Loving the idea of acting with Tom.

-"That would be lovely" I said as we both stand up and began to act out one of my scenes.

-You two spent the rest of the day acting in the living-room together and having an amazing time with your sweet British gentlemen.


	5. Imagine Tom Reading You to Sleep

You had just come home from a long day and taken a nice warm shower. You dried yourself off and put on some nice fuzzy pajamas. Then you walked into you and your husband's shared bedroom, where he was waiting for you. When he saw you, his face lit up and he lifted up the covers as a sign to cuddle up with him. You made your way to the bed and crawled under the blankets, next to your warm husband. Tom then proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around you and hold your body flush against his. You snuggled into he warm embrace, enjoying just being close to him. After a few minutes, you felt him shift and grab something off the nightstand. With one hand starts running his fingers through your hair, and with the other hand, is holding a book. You look at the title and see it is one of your favorites, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, by Jules Verne. He started reading from about halfway into the book, where you had placed the bookmark. His deep soothing voice soon had you drifting off into a peaceful night sleep.


	6. Imagine Conrad Asking You Out

Imagine Conrad asking you out on a date. He would feel very confident about asking you out but once he was actually right in front of you, he would get nervous. It would take him a bit to compose himself enough, and it made you chuckle. Normally he was so serious, but now he was fidgeting and stuttering. Once he actually built up the courage to ask you, he was very sweet about it, and of course, you said yes. I mean, how could you not?


End file.
